Unforgettable Moments
by myraluv
Summary: She wanted to cry knowing that unlike her characters, her happy ending was not guaranteed.


Unforgettable Moments

myraluv

01.

Maybe she should wake him up.

That was the fifth time she had thought that, and just like the other times she stayed frozen under the thin blankets on the floor. The whispered mumbles and pained whimpers still echoed throughout her small apartment, their source the pink haired fool that had decided to sleep in her bed once again. She couldn't make out much from the incoherent sentences, but the few words that were clear made her stomach turn.

"...Lisanna." He groaned again, this time in a panicked slurr.

She didn't know much about the girl, and she could honestly say that she wasn't dying to know more about her either. What she knew was already enough to brew negative thoughts, so Lucy had decided that it was best to leave the subject of Lisanna alone. It wasn't that hard either, as Lisanna was a tense topic for everyone in the guild. Avoiding her wasn't too much of an issue.

But it was times like this, when Natsu forcefully plunges himself into her little bubble of a home, that Lisanna became a problem she didn't quite know how to deal with. She knew it was silly, there was no reason to be angry or jealous at a dead girl. And Lisanna was - unfortunately - dead. There was no way around that. Despite knowing this, Lucy couldn't help the angry pace of her heart as Natsu continued to cry for the girl in his sleep.

"Please, Lisanna..."

Lucy winced as she moved the wrong way and a protruding nail scraped her arm slightly.

She was even willing to sleep on the floor. She wanted to laugh at her ridiculous dedication to the pink haired idiot. She'd stupidly enough allowed herself to grow fond of him. It was far from appropriate, her feelings for Natsu. Although she wasn't certain just how deep they actually were, she knew that she may very well be on the verge of falling in love with him. His constant dedication to her safety, to making sure that she was always happy made her weak. She found herself wanting to be with him all the time, though she would never actually admit this out loud.

She pity herself and her tragic situation. Unrequited love was a bitch, but she couldn't deny just how deliciously addicting it was too. She herself had written about it multiple times, and she'd enjoyed making her characters suffer before finally giving them their happy endings. She used to find it beautiful.

She wanted to cry knowing that unlike her characters, her happy ending was not guaranteed. She'd promised herself that she'd work hard at her romance, but with each pained whisper of another woman's name coming from Natsu's lips...she was slowly losing her faith.

"...Lucy..." Natsu mumbled, a soft smile on his face. He shuffled in his sleep, careful not to crush the blue cat that had snuggled up to his side.

It was moments like this, when Natsu unknowingly saved her from her doubts, that made her fall for him even more. She smiled to herself, snuggling into the thin blanket she'd pulled from the bed earlier. Even when he was unconscious he managed to save her. He was always looking out for her.

"What a weirdo." She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and willing herself to fall asleep. She'd keep working hard, and she'd continue to stay by his side. She didn't think she could stray from this path even if she wanted to. Besides, she was in too deep to give up on Natsu now.

Lisanna was dead. The growing love Natsu had for the other woman died along with her. It was tragic, and Lucy was extremely sorry for the girl's unfair demise. But if she did have the power to change what had happened to her, she wasn't sure she would.

Everyone had long since moved on from Lisanna's death. Despite Natsu's rare midnight terrors, Lucy knew that he had also moved on. She was there now, and with her presence came new opportunities. New romances. A new family.

With those thoughts, she was able to find sleep.

...

A/N:

• So I only recently just started watching Fairy Tail. I know, how odd right? I'm so late to the party it's ridiculous. I'm only on episode eighty something, and I'm looking forward to what's to come. This fanfiction is based around episode sixty or so? Maybe seventy. It's when it's kind of hinted that Natsu was dreaming about Lisanna.

This story will mainly be Nalu, but there will be Nali sprinkled throughout along with other parings. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I can guarantee that they will be longer than this first chapter. This is more of a preview? I guess.

There may be some grammar errors, and I know the tensing will be all the way fucked. But please bare with me and enjoy the story. I'll fix these errors after I'm done with the story and edit it.

-myra


End file.
